The Model and The Mobster
by Slay You Down
Summary: Tia Gutiérrez is a famous Victoria's Secret model. She was young and talented, doing runway shows, photoshoots, TV appearances, etc. She felt like she had it all. The one thing she couldn't do was expose her forbidden lover. Will all hell break loose if her secret is exposed? Roman Reigns/OC, Triple h/OC. Mentions of several WWE wrestlers.


_A/N: I want to apologize for being gone so long, but I have been dealing with several medical issues along with several personal problems. I have not forgotten Money, Music and The Mafia, chapter 11 is almost completed. Side note, Antonio is Antonio Banderas and Samantha Jones is the Samantha from Sex in The City. Tia is the woman in the Avatar. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you leave feedback, I will truly appreciate it, also it will tell me you want more. xoxoxo_

**_Manhattan, NY_**

* * *

The twenty-three-year-old Tia Adriana Gutiérrez was a famous Victoria's Secret Model. She was young and talented, doing runway shows, photoshoots, TV appearances, etc. She felt like she had it all, she even had love in her life. She had one older sister named Diosa Isabella Gutiérrez, her nickname was dubbed "La Reina del Pacífico" (The _Queen of the Pacific_) by her peers. Clearly, she was a Mexican Mafia Cartel Leader, and a damn good one, she had one of the largest Cartels in Mexico. Few would dare try to cross her. Because she didn't take excuses or betrayal, she would give the order for their deaths. She handled her territory and her Father had a partial territory in Las Vegas, this business was very lucrative not only for himself but for Diosa too. They worked together to push the product in the _armored_ trucks that carried the money from the Casinos and shipping products through the Casinos products. And, the gambling gig side was golden, people coming to Vegas looking for fortunate for the rest of their lives, instead, all they did would spend all their money and would leave with empty pockets and losing their homes.

The Las Vegas territories were split three ways, each had smaller territories in Nevada as well. The big three were, Antonio Gutiérrez (Tia and Disoa's Father), Hunter Helmsley, and Roman Reigns. The three men have co-existed thus far; each knew their lane. None of them wanted a war to draw in the Feds, they learned from their _predecessor's mistakes, which_ would make money for no one, or even worse Federal Prison time. Not that they were best friends, but money was overflowing for each of them. Also, Roman had another reason to keep the peace.

* * *

As Tia sat in her makeup chair in Manhattan, NY getting ready for a huge runway show she began to daydream about the love of her life.

**_Daydream:_**

**_He walked into her hotel room. They had adjoining rooms. She was on a photoshoot in Malibu, CA. They needed to see each other, they missed one another desperately. _**

**_As soon as he shut the door behind him, there was electricity between us._**

**_The room was warm, the sky was bright from the moon, and he was unbuttoning his pinstriped shirt. He grabbed my lower back and pulled me towards him._**

**_His eyes narrowed and his face grew intense. He pressed his lips against mine and we pushed ourselves against each other, feeling as much flesh as we could. I undid his bun and ran my fingers through his long hair and threw my head back as he kissed my neck. I couldn't see anything clearly but everything I felt was amplified._**

**_The way he grazed my arms gave me goosebumps and the way he kissed me sent me over the edge. I was so excited to be with him I could hardly wait_**.

**_He took me out to the balcony, brushed the hair from my face and kissed my cheek and temple and ear._**

**_"You're so beautiful" he whispered in my ear._**

**_I took his unbuttoned shirt off and I was blown away. I'd seen his body before but that night it was even more impressive. I wrapped my hands around his muscular back and kissed his lips, letting my tongue taste his. That kiss sent such sensations through both of us that the passion could not be denied._**

**_I pushed him back into the room and jumped on the bed, I couldn't wait another second. He climbed over me and started to undo the back of my ultra-sexy nude-colored bodycon mini dress covered in pearls. I rolled onto my stomach so he could unzip me easier. As he lowered the silver zipper he kissed my shoulders and undid my nude colored lace bra and slowly and sexily removed my thong he laid me back until I was lying nude on the covers._**

**_There was something different about this man and the way he kissed me. I felt like I could show him my true self. I turned around and rubbed my hands up his body until they reached his neck. I pulled him into me, kissing him, and I felt his hand between my legs._**

**_He entered me with his middle finger, and I started to moan in his ear. As his thumb rubbed against my clitoris I arched my pelvis towards him. It felt so good like he understood my body. He groaned in my ear. "You are so wet for me, I love it"_**

**_I reached for his pants and unzipped them, then pulled them and his blue boxers down as low as they would go. I began massaging his hardening thick cock and we started to pleasure each other in perfect rhythm. When I moved faster he moved faster. We told each other what we wanted through our own actions of passion._**

**_I couldn't think of anything else besides having him inside of me, so I pulled him on top of me. He gave me a big smile, showing off that devilish smile of his. As he stroked his cock that was seeping precum I rubbed my hands over my firm large breasts, massaging them until my nipples were hard._**

**_He positioned himself on top of me and slid inside my wet womanhood. From the moment he was inside of me we thrust into each other hard and fast. After only a moment our pacing and breath were entirely in sync. Every time I exhaled, he did as well, and the more I enjoyed it, the louder he was too._**

**_He flipped me over onto my stomach and entered me from behind. We were pounding into each other, both screaming over one another each time our pelvises met. I pushed up onto all fours and whipped my hair back._**

**_"Oh yeah," we both said, he in a deep moan and I in a high-pitched squeal._**

**_"Oh Papi, Oh God," I could feel myself cumming. Before I reached my full climax his hips thrust into me and he let out a low moan as he came inside of me hard "Oh Fuck Tia, I'm cumming" he growled. I ground into him, tilting my pelvis back and forth until I let out a deep groan of satisfaction and collapsed on to the bed._**

**_We lay there panting for ages. I had no idea what time it was, but I didn't care. I felt absolutely complete._**

**_He got up to go to the washroom, and when he came back he lay down next to me naked. He ran his hands down my back and started to massage me. He rubbed my shoulders with his palms and inched his thumbs down my spine, giving me chills._**

**_As I lay there being caressed by his hands, I was overwhelmed by emotion. There was something different about him. I could feel myself falling in love._**

**_The next morning, after we made love all night long, we couldn't get enough of each other, it was insane and beautiful we then had breakfast together, he ordered room service and ordered my favorite breakfast, _****Raised Belgian **_waffles_**_ with strawberries and lightly sweetened whip cream on top with bacon. He always spoiled me, and I loved it. He ordered himself Steak and Eggs Over Easy._**

**_I didn't want to go to my photoshoot. I was leaving that night and he was leaving the next day. As I packed my bags, he walked me to my limo. He helped me load my suitcase and we snuck a final goodbye kiss while the hood was still opened, we couldn't let my security people see._**

**_I wanted to tell him at that very moment that I loved him, but I knew he wouldn't take me seriously because it was too soon into our relationship. As I sat staring out the window, the Hotel had a small _****_garden of _****_Lisianthus_****_, it also had a statue of Pallas, carved from an olive-tree_** **_he plucked a few of the Lavender_** **_Lisianthus_****_ from the garden and held it to the window for me. I had tears in my eyes. I knew this man was the one for me, and I couldn't wait to be with him when I got home._**

**_End_**

"Earth to Tia…" Sable said, the makeup artist.

Tia was in heaven thinking about her man. She knew she would have to freshen up because she was so wet just thinking of him and that magical night. "Huh…Did you say something?"

Sable laughed wickedly. "You're done…He must be something special, your smile could brighten a darkened sky."

Tia tried saying with a straight face. "Why does it have to be a he? I could have been thinking of the upcoming show."

Sable had her hand on her hip. "BS, I've been to the "rodeo" once or twice and only a man can bring that type of look to a woman."

Tia was about to speak, but a stressed-out stagehand set down ten dozen red, pink and white roses on Tia's table, it was gigantic, it took up over half the makeup table. "Whoever this is, could you tell him to send them to your hotel room, things are way too hectic for this." The small blonde man said.

Tia squeezed her eyes at him. "Jealous Drake? Because your boyfriend isn't this thoughtful?"

"Psst, models." Drake snapped as he walked away.

Sable tried to snatch the card, but Tia was too quick and got it first. "Why are you being so hushed mouth about this guy? It is obvious you are in love with him." Sable said annoyed.

Tia admired the roses and the fabulous Swarovski vase they came in. She didn't have to open the card because she knew who sent them. He sent roses to all her runway shows, he sent this many because it was a special night for Tia, it was the televised Victoria's Secret Show. "I want this to work, Sable, so I'm doing things differently this time. He and I are keeping this to ourselves for the time being."

"Alright, darling." Sable said as she walked away.

Tia opened the card now:

_Have a great show, Nena. (_The Spanish name "Nena" translates to "baby girl.")

_I have a surprise for you…Be looking out for it._

_Love Always…_

He never signed his name per Tia's request. Tia was excited about the surprise. She wondered what he had up his sleeve. Whatever it was she was very excited to know what it was.

Now the chaos was really beginning backstage, Tia was being dressed, sucked, and tucked. She was used to it; every show was nutso with running around to get the models ready for showtime. Last-minute touches on the outfits and makeup. You would think the scantily clad lingerie the models wore things would be simple, but actually it was just the opposite. You definitely didn't want a wardrobe malfunction on the runway, so you had to be dressed perfectly.

Outside in the audience was no better, it was full of excitement and chaos from photographers, Fashion Designers, cameramen, Fashion Reporters, celebrities, and the general public. They couldn't wait to see what new designs were coming their way. This was being televised on CBS. Victoria's Secret is an American designer, manufacturer, and marketer of women's lingerie, womenswear, and beauty products. The company was founded in 1977 by Roy and Gaye Raymond. These shows nowadays had to be topped by the past greatest Victoria's Secret models such as Tyra Banks, Gisele Bundchen, Heidi Klum, and Adriana Lima. Adriana is still modeling strong after fifteen years, but Tia's goal was to surpass her. She had a good shot because she was the only model that had an exotic look as Adriana.

The twenty-nine-year-old Diosa flew in from Mexico for the special event. She was so proud of her baby sister. She was wearing a gold/silver seductive and stylish captivating evening gown by Jovani. The fitted bodice offered a plunging sweetheart neckline adorned with sheer inset detail at the bust supported by beaded spaghetti straps that led to the crisscross open back. Intricate metallic beadwork stretched throughout this slim-flared gown, finished with a beaded waistband and sweep train. Of course, she was sitting with her parents, Antonio and Elizabeth Gutiérrez. Tia took after her mother with blue eyes. Diosa took more after her Dad with his lighter skin color. They were a tight-knit and loving family.

Diosa casually looked over to her right and she spotted Roman Reigns with what looked to be a tall stunning Samoan woman. Roman caught Diosa looking and he greeted her with a two-finger salute, Diosa waved back. This piqued Diosa's curiosity. _"Why would he be here at a fashion show?" _She said to herself. The show began and this deterred her curiosity and placed her full attention to the show.

The show began with Roc Me Out by Rihanna, all the models really did well with the beginning song, especially Tia who gave a lot of flare to the song. She was _the_ youngest model in the show and one of two exotic looking models in the show. Immediately Tia noticed Roman in the front row with his cousin, Kiana Reigns. She almost forgot her dance step when she saw him, she got on track quickly and the audience didn't notice her slight slip up. She automatically flashed him a smile and a quick wink, which was not noticed by the audience. Roman smirked and gave a slight wink back to her. His cousin noticed how his face lit up when Tia first entered the stage, she knew this was the real thing for Roman, but she continued to play her role as his date. No one could know they were dating because it could possibly start a feud between Roman and Antonio. The show ended with the song from the Fast and The Furious, We Own it by 2 Chainz & Wiz Khalifa. The models wore the most seductive and glittery outfits for their last design of the night.

The show was a hit, the models and designers received a standing ovation from the audience, as they made their final walk down the runway. The CBS executives were very pleased as well, they just knew this would bring in high ratings.

As the models were getting calmed down by all the adrenaline from the show. Backstage employees and the cameraman had left Roman and his cousin was the first backstage to congratulation Tia. Roman couldn't help but hug Tia. "You were amazing out there, the best out of the group." He was about to lean in and give her a kiss, but Tia could sense this, and she pulled away from him, and she hugged Kiana. Luckily she did because her family was approaching them. Antonio slapped Roman on the back slightly hard giving a clue of why is he here? "Roman surprised to see you here." Antonio said with base in his voice.

Diosa said coldly. "I'd like to know the same thing, Roman."

Tia was getting more and more nervous, what could she tell her family? The color was starting to drain from her face, and she felt like she could pass out, this is not the way she wanted to tell her Father and Diosa. This terrified look did not go unnoticed by her Mom.

Roman coolly said. "This is my girlfriend, Kiana. She loves these shows, and gotta keep your woman happy." Roman hated all this lying, he wanted everyone to know Tia was his woman. But, because of Kia's pleading to wait until the "right time" he respected her wishes. In his mind, this was a mistake. He knew Antonio would be madder knowing they were sneaking around behind his back. But, Tia disagreed, she said she knew her Pops, and waiting until she felt it was the "right time" was the only way to handle this.

"Excuse my rudeness, Kiana this is Mr. and Mrs. Gutiérrez, and their other daughter Diosa Gutiérrez."

Antonio narrowed his eyes at Roman. "How do you know my daughter, Tia?"

Roman smiled smoothly. "We met when we were in Malibu, CA, I was there on business and she was there on a photoshoot."

Tia interrupted calmly. "Roman was at the bar where some of us models were at, and he introduced himself because his girlfriend is interested in modeling and he wanted some tips from us."

Antonio softened his stance. "I see. Kiana is a very lovely lady she should have no problem getting into modeling."

"Thank you Mr. Gutiérrez." Kiana smiled brightly.

Diosa was processing all this information. It made sense, but something felt strange. "So, Kiana why doesn't Roman just use his contacts for you?"

Kiana acted confused as if she didn't know Roman was a Mobster. "What do you mean contacts, he owns Casinos and Hotels."

Diosa now assumed Kiana was in the dark about who Roman really was. "I just figured he would have come across models at one of his Casinos."

Elizabeth was not buying any of this, she knew her daughters, and she could see in both Tia and Roman's eyes there was more going on, but she would not dare say anything to Antonio or Diosa, she only wanted the truth from Tia.

Elizabeth spoke up. "Why don't you and Kiana join us to the Extravaganza after party being hosted by Victoria's Secret. Kiana could make good contacts there with her exotic look?"

Antonio cut in. "I think that is a good idea." Antonio wanted to see if Roman was telling the truth.

Roman knew what Antonio was thinking and accepted the invitation. Kiana was actually glad because maybe all this lying could stop, and Roman and Tia could be together.

Tia was not liking this idea at all, but she had no choice but to go through with it since Roman accepted her Mama's invitation. She looked in Roman's direction quickly and the eye contact was anger. She and Roman had never had a fight since being together over a year, but right now she wanted to scream at him what hell he was doing, he knew her feelings about the situation. Roman smiled at her as to say I got this. He would explain it to her later.

* * *

**_Gotham Hall_**

Gotham Hall was an iconic Midtown event space. Gotham Hall featured a 9,000 square-foot Ballroom with a 70-foot ceiling and an ornate stained-glass skylight. It was perfect for this type of event. CBS executives sparing no expense for this party. There were all types of high-end hors d'oeuvres served, the servers were dressed in a black vest, black creased pants, white shirts, black ties, and white gloves. They had carving stations with a variety of meats to choose from, a station with a plethora of all types of pasta, cheese station, they would even do grilled cheese sandwiches, and an enormous candy and cupcake station. And, of course, the bubbly was flowing. The stations were decorated with different Victoria's Secret monikers.

Everyone had arrived dressed to the nines. Everyone was quite impressed with the venue and how it was decorated in all shades of pink. Tia wore a black/silver V-neck bodice that had bejeweled neckline and sheer inset details at the sides of the waist created a fabulous hourglass effect. Sparkling jewels at the back created a tantalizing look. Decorated with sequins all over, this elegant ensemble draped to a full-length with a slight mermaid-style hem. She wore her brunette hair pulled up into a high ponytail with flowing curls, to give a little sparkle, she wore a black/clear Chloe Diamond Headband shaped like Woven metal mesh flowers with Swarovski cut glass trim.

She wasn't expecting Roman to be there, but she wanted to feel like he was with her. So, she wore the jewelry set he bought her. A Black/White $24,000.00 Diamond Teardrop Pendant Necklace, matching $13,750.00 18K White Gold Sphere Drop Earrings with Black & White Diamonds, and a $21,000.00 18k White Gold & Black/White Diamond 2-Row Bangle Bracelet.

As soon as Tia entered the event, Roman's heart began to race; he gave her a very provocative smile. Tia blushed and smiled back at him, both wanted to be together so badly at this moment, but they couldn't because Antonio and Diosa were there. The sexy and lovingly looks Tia and Roman were secretly sharing, or so they thought, did not go unnoticed by Tia's Mother. Her Mom couldn't wait to talk to her daughter one on one.

A very suave well-dressed Designer approached Kiana. "I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting; my name is Adam Copeland. I'm a designer and would love to give you a tryout for one of my runway shows." He gave her his business card. "Call me on Monday." Roman smiled at Kiana.

"I don't know what to say." She was actually an RN Nurse at a Cancer Center. Diosa dipped in. "Wow, your first contact. You must be thrilled?" Diosa waited to so see what Kiana was going to do. She didn't trust this woman, something seemed off about her. Roman placed his arm around the small of her back and said. "Go ahead sweetheart take the man's card, this is your life's dream." Kiana got back into her role, she never thought she was pretty enough to be a model. She took his card. "Thank you…My name is Kiana, and this is my boyfriend, Roman."

Adam smiled and shook both of their hands. "I'm usually not this bold with the models, but I couldn't pass up the chance of another Designer snatching you up first."

Kiana blushed. "Well, thank you." Adam looked at Roman. "Would you mind if I asked Kiana for a dance so we can talk further?"

Roman smiled at Kiana and she got the hint that he wanted to dance with Kia. "Of course."

The two walked onto the ballroom dance floor. Kiana found Adam attractive with his shoulder-length dirty blonde hair. She wishes she was not stuck with Roman because she was really digging Adam. Antonio stepped to Roman. "That was quite gentlemanly of you, if someone asked to dance with my wife, I would have said no."

Elizabeth interrupted. "You know I make up my own mind who I dance with, and besides that, I have danced with other men and you didn't mind".

Roman gave a grunt of a laugh. "I trust Kiana, besides I'm right here."

"To each their own, I guess." Antonio was about to walk away, but Roman stopped him. "Would you mind if I ask your daughter, Tia for a dance?"

_"Oh, God."_ Tia said to herself. She just knew her Papa was going to get suspicious. But, to her surprise, her Papa said yes and didn't give Roman the third degree. It must have been the Tequila he was drinking quite heavily. However, Diosa was not as easy going with her baby sister dancing with the enemy. "Make sure it is only one dance."

Elizabeth was incensed by Diosa's rudeness. "Diosa, this a party for goodness sake, let your sister have fun, she earned it tonight.

Diosa would not go against her mother in public. "You're right, Mama."

Roman took Tia's hand and led them to the Ballroom floor. _"You really shouldn't have done that or even be here."_ Tia whispered.

They began to dance, and their song started playing, Case's Happily Ever After. Tia melted into Roman and he looked so handsome in his black Tom Ford tuxedo. _"You know you wanted this as much as I did."_

Roman fought his urges to hold Tia closer. And she was doing the same. _"You were amazing tonight, and you look absolutely stunning right now. I could just kiss you breathless right now."_

Tia swallowed hard. _"I want the same thing that is why this is so dangerous."_

Roman gave her a spin and then a dip. _"Stop worrying, I could not go the whole evening not touching you. You are my world, Nena."_

_"And you are mine."_

_"Let's just stop this charade tonight and tell him? I can't stand parading another woman around as my girlfriend."_

Tia put her head down. _"Please, Roman not now. I know Papa is playing possum. If we said something tonight it would ruin everything, just trust me, I'll know the right time__, Mi Amor."_

Roman did not want to argue with her tonight, he just continued to dance with her. _"Alright, for you and your special evening, but we have to do something soon, we have been dating for over a year now."_

_"I know, soon, I promise."_

_"I would love going back to your hotel room and taking you from behind, just the way you like it, Nena."_

Tia wanted the same thing, but they just couldn't risk it she explained to Roman. _"Te Amo mi amor."_

**_Case's Song_**  
_Guess what I did today  
Those were the words I said to you  
It was last May, don't know the exact day  
In my head, there was a praise  
And you told me that you loved me  
More than anything in your life  
And I asked you would you do me  
The honor of being my wife (yes I will)  
I will be your man, your protector, your best friend  
'Til my humble life is ended  
Then time begins again (couldn't we)_

_Couldn't we be the happily ever after  
We can be strong together for so long (our love goes strong so  
Long)  
Couldn't we please be happily ever after (couldn't we be, baby)  
Leaving you never stays forever strong_

_When I was away (umm...hmm)  
Some friends became just faces  
Some people grew apart  
But you stayed right in my heart  
In so many times, could picture this day inside my mind  
And for so many years, ooh  
I knew it would be you here with me, ooh (yes I will)  
Take you for my wife, the center of my life  
And I will never ever fade  
From this choice I've made, ooh...oh_

_Couldn't we be the happily ever after (come on)  
We could be strong together for so long  
Couldn't we please be happily ever after  
Leaving you never stays forever strong (hey...ooh...hey yeah)_

_You don't have to look no further than me (don't look no  
Further, baby yeah)  
You don't need much more than my lovin' to make you happy (I'm  
So happy, babe)  
Beneath the side of God, I will make this vow to you (come on  
Baby)  
I'll be right here, stay with me (stay with me, baby hey)_

_Couldn't we be the happily ever after  
We could be strong together for so long  
Couldn't we please be happily ever after  
Leaving you never stays forever strong (no, no I will never  
Leave you, ooh)_

The song ended, _"I love you more."_

The two walked back to the others, Kiana had finished her dance earlier. "Replacing me?" She teased.

Roman kissed her on the cheek. "Never, you were dancing with Adam, and a song came on I liked, and Tia was the first woman I saw."

Ooh, Tia was getting so mad. That should be her on Roman's arm, not Kiana. She knew they were cousins, but she wanted to be with him.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later…_**

Antonio invited John Gotti to Las Vegas. He was trying to get John Gotti to work with him. New York was beginning to prosper again under Gotti's control. So, Gotti decided to meet with Antonio one more time before going back to New York.

As soon as Antonio stepped out of his limo going to one of the most expensive restaurants in Las Vegas, Echo & Rig. Most gangsters ate there. There were two shooters dressed in all black lying in wait on the side of the Restaurant, once they got a clear shot they opened fire with Semiautomatic rifles the two shooters managed to spray eighteen bullets into Antonio.

It was complete mayhem, Gotti's men were pushing him into his limo so he wouldn't get hit. Antonio's men scoured the scene to find the gunmen, but they had gotten away in a stolen green van on the side of the Restaurant.

As Tia seemed to be on top of the world, everything came crashing down, during one of Tia's runway shows in New York, she was summonsed to come home to Nevada by her sister. It wasn't for a good reason; their father had been shot down and killed getting out of his limo going to a meeting with a John Gotti at Eco & Rig. The shooters managed to spray eighteen bullets into Antonio. He was Dead on Arrival. Tia fell to the floor in hysterics, she couldn't even hear anything else that Diosa was saying. Tia's agent Samantha Jones noticed her client and friend crying on the floor and took the phone from her. "This is Samantha Jones, who am I speaking with?"

Diosa was fighting back her own tears for her Mother. "Hi Samantha, this is Diosa." She began to sob quietly. "Papa is dead, and we need Tia home. Can you make this happen quickly?"

Samantha's heart sank for the family. "I'm so sorry, of course, I can get her home quickly."

Diosa was wiping her tears away. "Thank you, Samantha. We will expect Tia shortly."

Both women hung up and Samantha immediately focused her attention to Tia, who was still crying hysterically on the floor, Samantha bent down and hugged her while bringing her to her feet. Everything stopped backstage. "There is nothing to see here, get to work." Samantha demanded.

Everyone was concerned about Tia. As Tia began to calm down, she looked to Samantha. "I can't do the show, I need to go home."

"Don't you worry about that, just go get dressed. Tia was in a fog as she went to go to get dressed.

Shockwaves quickly ran through the underworld. There were two men that stood out as placing the hit, Hunter or Roman. They stood the most to gain. The gangsters of Nevada were getting prepared for war. They wanted to distance themselves from this hit like the plague.

* * *

Again, thanks for taking the time to read this story. What do you think is going to happen next? Will Roman and Tia finally get exposed and will Diosa be like a bull in a China shop trying to find out who killed their father? xoxoxoo


End file.
